Seventh year truth or dare
by TigerLily318
Summary: Lily Evens and her room mates start the seventh year with a game. How can an innocent game of truth or dare result in popped cherries, food fights, detentions, candy slugs and more? Read on to find out!
1. Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

**A/N-I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. Wish I did but I don't. Review and enjoy!**

* * *

I hate Alice. I hate her I hate her I hate her. How could she do this to me! Me! Lily her supposed _best friend! _Wait i'm getting ahead of my self, sorry. Hi I'm Lily Even, I'm seventeen and I attend Hogwarts School for witch craft and wizardry. And you guessed it I'm a witch. Ok it all started at the beginning of seventh year. Everything was wonderful! Petunia was going to marry vernin dursly [that's not the wonderful part] and move far far away from me and my 'freak' powers [that's the wonderful part]. I was head girl, I got excellent grades on my exams, and I would have my own common room and office all to my self with only having to share them with the head boy. I've been very curios who it would be, maybe Johnny Owen the raven claw prefect, or maybe Lenny Smith the hufflepuff quiddich caption _and_ prefect. Or maybe even Remus. I actually like Remus he's very nice and a good worker and prefect, that is unless his _friends_ are there! Those idiots black and Potter always being rude, trouble making prats! But any ways the year started out great with me boarding the Hogwarts express for the last time as a student going to Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry.

* * *

On the train

* * *

After lugging my trunk and my brand new owl Rose [a birthday present from mum and dad] on to the train I went in search of my two best friends Alice McMillan and Kimera Sanders. I found Alice in a compartment with her steady boyfriend for two years Frank Longbottom. I joined them, and a few minutes before 11:00 Kimera jumped on to the train, she's never on time, and joined us. Alice has curly honey blond hair, a sweet round face and she was short at about 5/4. Kimera was the essence of beauty, tall, tan, and curvy, with waist length wavy brown hair and eye lashes longer than most countries that framed eyes that never stay one color and always change. After the usual summer talk and catching up Frank left to go talk to some friends. The second he was out of the compartment and the door shut we all shouted out "I've got big news!" after giggling for a few minutes Kimera said "Let Lily say hers first before she explodes from anticipation" After shooting her a glare I opened my mouth to start but before I could get a word out the compartment door opened.

It was Remus and behind him, yep you guessed it, were James potter Sirius black and Peter Pettigrew. "Hello Remus" I said while completely ignoring the others. Remus chuckled at my immaturity "Lily the prefects are meeting in five minutes and we need our head girl" "How did you know, I haven't told any one yet!" "yes but who else would it be?" "Fair enough are you head boy?" "Err noo but" "But what? Is it Lenny?" "No" "is it Jonny?"" No" "oh god is it a slytherin!" "No! No uhh lily its well it's uhh" Suddenly Sirius pushed past him and plopped down right next to Alice who cringed away from him and said "Damn Remus grow some balls and tell her already!" Remus blushed and I shot Black a glare "Alright, Lily its its James " there was a moment of shocked silence before a shouted "WHAT!" filled the air, but it wasn't from me it was from Kimera who looked shocked and wide eyed, Alice did not look much better. Me? I just sat their in disbelief starring at the shiny head boy badge gleaming innocently on Potters chest. Suddenly there was laughter and we all looked at Sirius who was about falling off his chair in mirth. I Looked at Remus with wide pleading eyes hoping, praying it was not true" Remus "I gasped. "please please _please_ tell me this be a prank. Please say that this is one of their idiotic pranks." I felt like crying when he gave me an apologetic smile that clearly said it wasn't. "Ahh what's wrong Evens I thought you liked Jamesy!" said a smirking Black. "Shut up Siri-poo" I snarled, that wiped the smirk off his face; he hated that name after Amilia Jones started calling him that when they dated in fifth year. "Now if you excuses me I have a prefects meeting to attend to." With that I strode out of the compartment.

The meeting went well enough, with all the prefects just as surprised as I was at James new head boyship. What really surprised me was how polite he was, he even blew off the slytherins insults and jeering. He was even polite and nice to me! It was unnerving. After the meeting I went back to my compartment and found Alice and Kimera. "So how was it?" asked Kimera. "It was… okay" I said "But I mean James as head boy! Who would have thought!" I sat down shaking my head as though that would get rid of the thought "Please lets not talk about it." "Okay. So on to big news! Lily's was that she was head girl no surprise their, Alice what's yours?" "We the girls of the seventh year dormitory are going to play a year long game of truth or dare! It'll be a contest with a big prize at the end of the year for who ever wins!" Alice was bouncing by the time she finished talking. Kimera grinned showing all of her even brilliantly white teeth then said "Brilliant I love truth or dare!" I was not a big fan of the game but I loved it when Alice looked this happy so I murmured my consent as well. "All right Kimmy, what's your big news." Asked an elated Alice. Kimera blushed a deep scarlet and I leaned forward in interest. Kimera never blushes. "Umm well okay, now don't freak out because it's no big deal, its probably temporary, and just for fun, you know just a fling and" "Kimmy shut up and spill!" I said my interest highly peaked. She took a deep breath and said "okay. I'm I'm dating Sirius Black!" "YOU WHAT!" Alice shrieked. I just sat there shaking my head and grinning like an idiot. "What part of 'its no big deal' don't you understand!" Asked a now grinning Kimera. "Okay spill!" sang out a now officially elated Alice. Kimera and Black have played a teasing game of tag through out the years and are always flirting, they were voted couple of the year without being a couple! The rest of the train ride was filled with giggling and truth or dare ideas.

At one point of the ride Sirius came in and we made an excuses to get Kimera out of the compartment. "Okay Black were going to make this nice and simple." Started Alice. We stood in front of the exit with identical scowls and are arms folded across our chests. I stated in a calm yet threatening voice "While dating Kimera you will not cheat on her with out pain of death, you will not use her with out pain of death, you will not hurt her with out pain of death and you will not take her for granted or treat her anything less than a princess with out pain of a slow, long, public death do we make our selves clear?" He looked torn between fear and amusement "Crystal" he stated calmly. "Good, just warning you against public castration " I said in a tone to match his own. Kimera walked in right after I finished talking took one look at the situation and sighed, looking at Black she said "Did they threaten you with public castration, public nude dancing , or a public nude marriage with the giant squid?" Sirius grinned widely and laughed "Marriage with the giant squid, you guys are more dangerous than I thought!" With that he stood up kissed Kimera's cheek and brushed past us into the hallway, but before he went he said"Ohh and Evens, I know your dying to see me naked". The trip off the train and into the horse-less carriages was uneventful and familiar. Past the gates topped with winged boars and to the front of the castle. Past the entree hall through the double doors and into the great hall. I'm home I thought peacefully. After we were all seated Professor McGonagall entered with the new first years who looked all pale and nervous and a worn hat and a three legged stool. I thought fondly back to my own sorting, was it really only seven years ago? I was snapped out of my thoughts by McGonagall calling up the first student Alverez, Samuel. A blond, pale and nervous boy walked forward and put on the hat. A hole widened in the brim and shouted out "HUFFLEPUFF!" Samuel Alverez emerged from the hat and grinning wildly scurried over to the table filled with cheering hufflepuffs. The sorting continued until the last ring of "RAVENCLAW" left the room. Dumbledore stood in robes of midnight blue and said "There are many times for long,winded, wonderful, time consuming speeches, and now is not one of them. Tuck in!" He sat down and the golden plates filled with all of the delicious food made by the house elves. Talk and laughter filled the hall and we all stuffed our selves full. After the last traces of treacle tart faced from the plates Dumbledore made to stand up but before he could a voice rang out across the hall. "Excuses me, but may I have your attention." Every one looked up at a pale mousy looking boy who was standing on the benches of the Gryffindor table looking terrified, it was Peter Pettigrew. This could not be good. "I'm afraid my good friend Sirius here" He gestured to a grumpy looking Sirius "has lost a bet here with my other dear friend James and so now he must sing a song written by our very own Remus Lupin." At this Remus blushed and looked down at the table. "So now I give you Sirius Black singing the new Hogwarts anthem!" He sat down looking quit proud, only to be replaced by Sirius Who for the first time since I've known him was scowling. "Before I begin I would first like to point out that i'm doing this against my will and that if you would like to attend my three friends funerals you are welcome to. Also this song is dedicated to a special girl in my life whose initials' are K.S. you know who you are." At this Kimera looked like she would die if this continued and alot of girls looked excited and and some even sighed . "Now to your entrainment pleasure"

Then he bellowed out

HOGWARTS HOGWARTS

HOGGYWARTY HOGWARTS TEACH US SOME THING PLEASE

WHETHER WE ARE OLD AND BALD OR YOUNG WITH SCABBY KNEES

ARE HEADS COULD DO WITH FILLING WITH LOTS OF INTERESTING STUFF FOR NOW THERE BARE AND FULL OF AIR, DEAD FLY'S, AND BITS OF FLUFF SO TEACH US STUFF WORTH KNOWING BRING BACK WHAT WE'VE FORGOT JUST DO YOUR BEST WELL DO THE REST AND LEARN UNTIL OUR BRAINS ALL ROT!

As the last ringing notes faded the hall were filled with clapping and laughter. I was leaning against Alice with tears streaming down my face as I laughed and Kimera was on the floor practically choking on her laughter. Sirius grinned and said a bit hoarsely "Thank you you have been a wonderful audience now if you excuses I must commit a murder or two or three" With that the other three boys jumped up and ran out of the great hall still laughing and were closely followed by Sirius who was screaming POTTER, LUPIN, PETTIGREW GET BACK HERE!" More laughter filled the hall, but as a smiling Dumbledore stood the halls finally quieted. "Well after that unexpected treat we must get back to business, first years please note that the forbidden forest is forbidden! Also there is a detailed list of items that are banned on Mr. Filches door on the third floor. I'm also sad to say that after that unfortunate incident involving the cauldron and tweezers that Mr. Zip has quit as defense against the dark arts teacher and his role will now by taken miss Joanna Rays." Scattered applause filled the hall along with a few snickers about the Mr. Zip incident. Some one had enchanted a cauldron to fallow him and sing in a shrill soprano voice "ZIPPITY DOO DAA ZIPPITY ZAA MY OHH MY WHAT A WONDERFUL DAY!" when ever any one said the words carrot, potions, what, hippogriff, or Snape. They also enchanted a pair of tweezers to pluck various facial hair such as his mustache, ear hair, nose hair or his eyebrows. Every one, including me, made his life hell, we all hated him! Dumbledore finished his speech and right as every one was getting up to leave, Sirius Remus, James and Peter all came sprinting in to the hall all laughing. James hair was purple and Remus was a florid pink, while Peter was covered in boils . There sudden arrival brought on a fresh batch of laugher. Professor McGonagall's stern voice rang out across the hall "Mr. Potter, Ms. Evens please accompany me to my office."

We followed her past the talking and laughing crowd and up the stairs towered her office. Once inside she settled a stern gaze on us. "Now i'm very proud to have two Gryffindors as heads and I will not tolerate any foolishness that may disgrace the name of your house, I expect you to act cooperatively and push aside any old rivalries. You two are partners now and so see to it you act as partners not bickering first years." she then proceeded to tell us our duties and the patrol schedule then she let us leave. Once out side potter pulled my aside and said "I know we have our differences but lets try to work together at least in public. Deal?" at this he stuck out his hand as though to shake mine. I pondered the idea then gave his hand a firm shake. "Deal" I said with a nod. We made our way up to Gryffindor tower in silence. We parted with a curt nod and a murmured goodbye then we went to our separate stair cases. I had not fully walked in before I was ambushed by a girl clad in pajamas with a black pixie cut hair style. "Hello Paisley" "Hi Lily!" Paisley Short is a short pretty girl with wide brown doe eyes and an innocent face that's always smiling we call her the pixie because on the rare times she gets mad she gets mad!. "Hello Denim" "Lily" was the short reply. Denim Brown was as rich and snobby as you could get, she's the school gossip queen and head bitch, and before you ask, yes Denim is her actual name. Her mother moved here from the U.S. were she was a famous fashion designer from California. She acted as though her presence was a gift to those around her, a trait she passed onto her daughter. Denim is tall, spray tanned, bleached blond and yet still popular among the male student body. Alice arranged us all in a circle and said in chipper all to cheerful voice " Okay! Lets set some rules first! Lily can you right them down please!" She passed me a quill and some parchment. "Great! Now rule one: dares can not harm the person doing them or harm people affected by the dare. Rule two: try to avoid a dare resulting in punishment. Rule three: Every Saturday night is strip Truth or dare! Rule four: No telling anyone about the game. And rule five: HAVE FUN!" I gave Alice a disbelieving look "Strip truth or dare! Alice we change in front of each other every day!" Alice giggled and said "I know but this adds to the fun!" I shake my head laughing. "Alright let the games begin!" Alice trilled.

**A/N- I love that song! I have it memerized and my friends and I sing it all the time. Love you all! Review!**


	2. Let the games begin

**A/N- I don't own Harry Potter or any of its wonderful characters. Sigh :[**

"Ill go first" Kimera said with a smirk. "Denim truth or dare?" Denim gave Kimmy a withering look. "Truth, I'm not letting you force me to do any thing humiliating or gross." She said in a superior voice. "so would you let me?" I asked in an innocent voice. She shot me a look that that could kill. "Definitely not!" She sounded as though the idea was scandalous. Kimera gave an impatient sigh "can start already!" "Please do" I said in a false polite voice. "Okay" she said turning away from me "Denim is it true that you dated Marcus Cleavly?" Marcus is a gangly, freckly, and nerdy ravenclaw who was as unpopular as you could be. Denim to my utter amazement blushed brilliantly red. "Y-yes" she finally stammered out. There was shocked silence. Then "OH MY GOD!" Paisley screamed. Denim returned to her usual superior self "if you tell anybody you will live the rest of your lives as skunks!" she snarled. We all promised to keep our traps shut. Denim then spat out "Lily truth or dare?" "Truth" I was not risking dare with her this pissed. "Is it true that you snogged James under the mistletoe in fifth year?" I went slightly pink then sighed in defeat "Yes, but it was only for a second." Before any one could comment I hurriedly said "Kimmy truth or dare?" "Dare, no more of these sissy truths!" She got that glint that she was game for anything and everything. "All right then I dare you go snogg Sirius tomorrow in the great hall at breakfast for at least one minute than walk away and start eating as if nothing happened." They all gave me incredulous looks "What?" I said defensively. Finally Alice said in awe "Damn Lily your plain evil!" "Why thank you." I said in a fake flattered tone that was laced in surgery sweetness. Alice gulped sensing that I would use my evilness on her soon. "So wait since Kimera can't do the dare yet than we can't finish tonight can we?" Asked Paisley a bit nervously. Alice shot her a thankful look that I did not miss. "All right I guess we do have to sleep, night all." I sighed in disapointment. Alice and Paisley both happy to have been sent to sleep free of my wrath [for tonight] went to bed quit cheerfully. Kimera still has not spoken since I gave her the dare went to bed with out a word. Denim stalked off nose in the air. The air was soon filled the sounds of sleep.

**A/N- Please send any prank ideas to me and I may use them in my story! Review!**

**Love From Tigerlily318**


	3. Strange

**A/N-All characters belong to J.K. Rowling,**

** I own nothing but my cat Tiny and my car loan payments. Review and enjoy!**

The morning dawned bright and all of the girls awoke to there first day back in a haze of scrambling, moaning and the occasional pillow fight [Kimera and Alice]. As the three girls ,accompanied by Paisley, entered the Great hall Alice and I could not stop snickering and Kimera would not stop whining, cussing me out, and then going into a stony silence in a cycle. Finally as we sat down to eat, Alice asked a question that had been flitting through my mind all morning. "Kimera, why are you so upset about this? I mean your already dating him right?" Kimera gave us an exasperated look and said in a whiny voice "Yeah, but now the whole school will know and half will hate me and the other half will tear the mickey out of me!" Alice and I exchanged amused looks "Yes, but the half that hates you will be the female population and you ignore them any way and as for the other half? Well you hex any one that so much as sneezes on you." I said with a smirk. "That's not the point" I heard her mumble under her breath.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway because here he comes!" Said Alice in a chipper voice as Sirius came in accompanied by Potter, Remus, and Peter. I started humming the tune of 'here comes the bride' under my breath. Kimera elbowed me hard and in retaliation I started humming louder. As Kimera stood Alice gave her a slight push and said "Go get em tiger" with a slight giggle. After giving us a deluxe death glare she plastered a look of suave coolness on her face and sauntered over to the boys and sat down in-between Sirius and James. All of the boys looked startled and Alice and I had a hard time stifling our laughter. When Kimera actually kissed Sirius almost all talk in the hall stopped as eyes zoomed over to the pair, someone even wolf-whistled. Alice and I were flat out laughing our asses off, and receiving strange looks in the process.

When the minute was over Kimera brook off said a few words I did not here then sauntered over here, ignoring all of the strange looks, and sat down and started talking to us as though nothing had even happened. We [Alice and I] exchanged looks and joined the conversation[ about the new DADA teacher] and finished our breakfast. In the hallways all talk and looks were all directed at Kimera. One brave sixth year walked over and asked her what was that scene in the great hall, and Kimera answered in an innocent voice "What a girl can't kiss her boyfriend?" and then walked away leaving the sixth year to stare shocked along with half of the people in the hall way. By the end of the day Kimera was thourally annoyed and sat down to dinner with an annoyed huff.

"Yes?" I asked with raised eyebrows. "I hate you" Was her reply. I grinned "That's good, hates a strong emotion." She started raising up from her chair while snarling out "Ill show you a strong emotion". she looked ready to jump across the table and strangle me, when a strong pair of arms locked around her waist keeping her in place. "Kimera love, you cant kill our dear head girl! Who would scream at poor Jamsies if Lily was dead! You know he needs a good de-swelling in the head or else he may flout off!" I looked into Blacks smirking face and couldn't help but grin my self. "Sirius! I am good at more than just deflating Potters head! I have a life outside of ego control you know!" I scolded in a playful voice. Suddenly I felt hands on my shoulders "Lily Evens made a joke! The world is going to end!" I looked into the smiling face of Remus Lupin and playfully swatted his hands away "Hands off Remus! I told you it just won't work between us!" James slid in to the seat across from me smiling "Damn the apocalypse must be coming! Lily Evens is flirting!" He said. "Shut up I've been on dates before!" I said while blushing. Kimera laughed and said "Lily, kissing Carter Temple in third year _on a dare_ does not count as dating!". I blushed even worse than before "Shut up I've gone on dates before!" Sirius grinned a big doglike grin and said "Speaking of kissing, what was little peck during breakfast?" he said while turning to Kimera. James snorted "_Little peck!_ No way was that little or a peck. That was vomit inducing!" We all nodded in agreement. Kimera snorted and said "Please that was decent compared to what I'm used to! Want to see a _real_ kiss?" "No thanks I have a horrible enough mental image." said Remus. We all nodded our agreement. Alice making puking motions in the background.

Soon Kimera and the boys were entranced in a discussion on quiddich. Alice and Paisley were discussing new dare ideas and I was drawling on the back of an old piece of charms homework. Suddenly I noticed Sirius peering over at my paper. "What are you doing?" I demanded while hastily covering the picture of a doe walking among trees. He smirked and out of the corner of my eye I noticed the others looking towered us. "Why my lovely Lily, I was looking at that beautiful picture of a deer that you were drawling" he stated still smirking. I flushed and said angrily "First off I'm not _your or any one else's lily. Second off eyes off of my paper its rude. And third off it's a doe not a deer." _Sirius put on a devastatingly upset face and turning to Potter said in a whiny, childish_ voice "Prongsys, Evens is being mean to me!" Potter rolled his eyes and shook his head _as though this was normal behavior and started saying "Well you were spying on her" Sirius huffed in annoyence and defeat and sat sulking like a five year old. I glanced at Remus and Peter and they to looked amused but not at all surprised by their friends childish and immature behavior I looked at Remus with raised eyebrows "Is this normal?" He shook his head laughing and said "Unfortunately yes, this is quit common" I shook my head and mumbled "Freaks" under my breath, Remus gave another laugh. The rest of dinner was filled with talking, laughter, and a food fight [Kimera and Sirius]. Once we were in the common room we received a lot of strange looks; our two groups usually are not seen together unless theres a screaming match between us. Suddenly I thought of something strange, I had just spent a entire evening with the marauders including James …and I enjoyed it.


	4. slugs and, SIRIUS BLACK!

Once in the dorm room, Alice again sat us in a circle. "Alright" started Alice "Since Kimera just finished her dare, its her turn." Kimera had on a wicked grin that meant danger, I closed my eyes and crossed my fingers praying that Kimera would be merciful on me :Truth or dare…Alice?" My eyes flew open in surprise. Why was she not torturing me? I mean not that I minded i'm just curios as to why Kimera is not going to torture me. "Umm dare" giggled out an excited Alice. Kimera's grin widened and I suddenly felt slightly sick. "I dare you to send Sluggy a box of powdered slugs, and say they are sent by lily, but have them be actual slugs in sugar powder not candy slugs" Alice was now giggling madly and paisley was echoing her. I could hardly contain my own giggle at the thought of professor Slughorns face when he receives this 'gift'. "Kimera that won't get me in trouble! Old sluggy loves me! He'll think it's a prank!" I said my laughter plain in my voice. "Hold up you havn't heard the rest of it!" said an also giggling Kimera "Then, Alice you will shout out "Lily I told you not to do that!' then convince old sluggy lily did it" "Kimmy! I can't do that!" Alice shouted still giggling. "Its either this or annonce your undying love to Peter Pettigrew in the great hall!" at this we all burst out laughing until suddenly the door burst open and standing in it was…"SIRIUS BLACK! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN OUR ROOM!" There was a lot of scrambaling as we all stood up or hid our sleeping clothes [short shorts and tank tops and in Denims case a mint green face mask] under blankets. He looked around startled and turned pale and started cussing fluidly under his breath. "Uhh sorry ladies wrong room" He said sliding out of the door frame and disappearing from view. I was livid and it seemed so were my room mates. "Cat, Pixie, fox, plan" the marauders weren't the only onces with nick names Kimera was cat, Alice was fox, Paisley was pixie and I was phoenix, Denim said we were stupid and childish so she was called [unwillingly] skunk, we call ourselves the Gingers [ yeah I know kind of lame, but hey we were eleven] and we only used our code names in emergencies like pranking the boys or, like now, for revenge. " okay, heres what we do, cat you go to the boys dorms and shout at them while pixie, fox, and I go into there room hidden and give them a surprise." kimera grinned "Okay move out" "What plan do we do" asked an innocent looking Alice[ never a good sign]. "Plan 4G." they all nodded and smiled. "Okay" said Kimera "Lets roll"


	5. Laughter and feathers

**A/N- I own nothing of Harry Potter they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**P.S. Although I love J.K. Rowling and all of her wonder full books i must ask...WHY DID YOU KILL SIRIUS! WHYYYYYYY! "Sob" "Sob"**

We all sneaked up the boys stair cases with Alice, Paisley, and I hidden under a concealment charm. Kimera threw open the door and we quickly but silently scurried into the room before she stepped into the room. She said in a low sweet and deadly voice. "Sirius darling, I understand if you want a goodnights kiss, but next time just remember… STAY THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"

This was are queue and we all quickly transfigured all of the boys clothes to girls sleeping gowns. Remus had on a floral yellow gown, peter had on a lilac purple gown with darker purple bows on the cuffs, neck line, and hem; James was sporting a flowing pink silk gown that said in neon purple 'bippity boppity boo' with a picture of a wand shooting up sparks, and Sirius was wearing a beautiful pale pink flannel gown with ruffles and little white Siamese kittens. All of the gowns only fell to there knees and the dormitory was filled with the roaring laughter of myself and the other girls. The boys stood dumbfounded starring at each other and us.

Finally Remus was the first one to gain the ability to think again, just as Alice was falling off of James bed in mirth. He blinked rapidly, shut his mouth witch had been hanging open and then gave a week chuckle that then soon turned into a full fledged laugh at how idiotic his companions looked. This made the other boys snap out of there shocked trances and join in are laughter. "You all are so dead" said a grinning James. "Ahh shit" said Kimera. I grabbed a pillow off the nearest bed and while laughing said with a confident smirk "Bring it Potter" his grin broadened "Ohh I will Evens" Then he grabbed a nearby pillow and hit me over the head. I shrieked in defiance and laughter and whacked him with my pillow in retaliation; and the battle of the feathers soon followed.

On my left paisley was furiously pounding Remus over the head with a pillow because it appeared he was unwilling to hit a girl. On my right Kimera and Sirius were out for blood and were furiously pounding each other with pillows, Alice was chasing poor peter around the room with a pillow held high and a crazy grin on her face. The room was filled with moving bodies, flying pillows, loud laughter and, feathers. it's a wonder there was no one at the door telling us to keep it down. I finally was to exhausted to go on and laid on the ground panting; James soon joined me and we watched our idiot friends pounding each other with pillows. Soon though our absence was noticed and Sirius pounced on us, shortly followed by Kimera, pummeling us with pillows.

Soon we were surrounded by our crazy friends and we were drowning in a sea of feathers. We were all laughing when we all finally collapsed about a half hour later. "Shouldn't any one notice the noise we were making?" I ask breathlessly"Na" Said a grinning Sirius "we put on sound proof charms in third year after the fourth time McGonagall had to tell us to be quite." we all laughed at this. "Only problem is, every year we have to renew them" added Remus. This brought on a fresh batch of laughter. You know it's a good thing McGonagall isn't up here now." said a smirking Sirius. "Whys that?" I asked propping my self up on my elbows to see him better. "Well were all flushed and panting, and all of us are in seriously revealing clothing, especially you girls. she may think some thing kinky is going on" he said waggling his eyebrows. "Ugg that's disgusting!" exclaimed Kimera. Remus shook his head laughing ,"No, that's Sirius" more laughter followed. Suddenly Paisley exclaimed "Ohh shit its one A.M.!" she was right and with a lot of cursing, scrambling, and hurried goodbyes we all left the boys room and went up the stairs to our dorm. Denim was already asleep and we all collapsed onto our beds and slept like the dead.


End file.
